Field
Example embodiments relate to electronic vaping or e-vaping devices.
Description of Related Art
E-vaping devices, also referred to herein as electronic vaping devices (EVDs) may be used by adult vapors for portable vaping. An e-vaping device may vaporize a pre-vapor formulation to form a vapor. The e-vaping device may include a reservoir that holds a pre-vapor formulation and a heater that vaporizes the pre-vapor formulation.
In some cases, an e-vaping device may include multiple pre-vapor formulations. However, in some cases the separate pre-vapor formulations may react with each other when held in a reservoir of an e-vaping device. Such reactions may result in the degradation of one or more of the pre-vapor formulations, formation of one or more reaction products, thereby reducing a shelf-life of a portion of the e-vaping device.